Funny Thing: Love
by the Shutterbug
Summary: //Sasusaku// Kaa-san always told me that if you love a person, then you set them free and if they love you back then, they'll come back to you. Oneshot


…

…

…

…

Funny thing: Love.  
-By Dark Angel Heart.

…

…

…

…

_If I jump down right now, would you jump down wit me?_

…

…

…

…

The rain slowly pelted down on my standing form as I stared in front of myself. I don't like the rain as much as I used to. I used to love it, because I used to believe that it would wash all my sins away. And I had a lot of sins back then.

What was 'Love'?

Love was really a funny thing to me, because in one moment it would make you feel like you're on top of the world and in the next it stuffs your face into your very own heartbreak.

It made me feel like no one could come in my way that no one could stop me and I enjoyed every moment of it. The was she looked at me made me feel invincible, that no one could defeat me but at the same time I could fell my heart bending to her every wish.

I was always the dominate one, never succumbing to anyone's wishes. But she…….. What I felt around her was different.

I loved that feeling but at the same time hated it. But I never made a move to stop it for taking control of me. It was such a wonderful feeling that I never knew I was capable of feeling. She made me whole.

I told her I loved her in front of a bench, not romantic I the least bit. But in the end I was never all that romantic. It was raining then but she didn't seem to mind. I never planned to tell her just then, but that stupid feeling had built up to such a point in my life that I just needed to get it out of myself.

She had just stared at me and then smiled. In the next second she had been in my arms. And I was never planning to let go. She stayed in my arms that day and continued to stay there for the next year.

That year was the happiest days of my life. I woke up everyday just to see her. Like I said she made me full. I even smiled for her. Those were the smiles that I only reserved for her. She was the most special person in my life and I had already decided to keep it that way.

On the second month of dating her, I was officially _in_ love with her.

But then all good thing don't last for long do they?

On the day of our anniversary she told me that she didn't love me anymore. She told me that I didn't make her happy and she didn't want to see my face again. I knew she was lying because Sakura had always been bad at lying. Besides, she was crying.

This was the beginning and also the end. And then she ran away for me and our connection. She didn't even allow me to ask why.

She broke my heart and shattered it. And if that wasn't enough, she had also taken the tiny pieces of it with her. My heart had stopped beating that day, and it still hasn't beat since then.

I couldn't run behind her, maybe it was my stupid pride or maybe it was also that I was too petrified to urge my legs to move.

I was eighteen then and move I am twenty. I, still, would do anything to get her back.

Both of us had loved the rain.

She was the only one I would show my caring side to she made me fell full. She made me fell happy when I was with her. When I was not with her, I felt like part of me was gone. Cheesy I know, but that is how I felt; now I no longer do because I no longer am full, no longer happy.

She had changed me completely I was happy when she was with me; I used to smiled a lot, only for her. I remember whenever I used to smile at her. She used to sequel and hug me and then tell me I was cute that always caused me to frown at her and tell that I was not cute. She would be still hugging me then and tell me not to ruin the moment.

I wont deny it I miss those moments, those happy days but most of all I miss her.

I thought that all heartbreaks would be gone, eventually. That was how it was suppose it be, right? But then it only got worst. I had constant mood swings and broke thing. Both, my parents and brother were worried about me.

Dobe and the other's were worried too, the tired to talk me out of it. The only ones who put up with my mood swings were my family and my friends.

We split up, I mean out group. The girls went to give Sakura some company and were eventually separated from us. The guys came with me. It was like our breakup was the breaking point for all our lives.

But they met each other once in a while but Sakura was rarely there with them.

I watch her from a distance now. She's happy, I can see that, but there is something different about her, she isn't like she used to be. She does not laugh as much as she used to. I keep wondering why.

She doesn't have a new boyfriend yet even though she has a whole lot of fanboys behind her. Neither do I have a girlfriend. How can I? I love her. I too, dare I say it, have fangirls behind me. As soon as we both broke up, I got them again. I hate them I know she does as well hate hers.

After she broke up with me, I became distant, cold like I used to be before I met her. Like I said, she changed me, a lot. I stopped talking to the guys; sometimes I did not eat at all. I knew they all were worried, especially the dobe. They all thought that we would be together forever, I thought so too.

I still wonder what would have happen if we had never broken up, if nothing had happened, if we were still together. I knew I would be happy, full like I was, if we were still together than, the next month would have been our third anniversary.

I should really stop counting the days.

My legs had started to move and I found myself in front of the beach. I watched as the waves washed against the sand, taking some of the sand with itself. The waves splashed against the rocks making small droplets fall on me.

This was the same place that I and Sakura had come for our fist date. Funny, how is still remember every moment I spent with her.

I could not go back something was holding me back, what it was I didn't know and something in me did not want to know what it was. I was drenched in rain but I hardly noticed.

My feet took me near the water and I liked the way it tickled my skin.

"Is that you, Sasuke-kun?"

That voice was so familiar. I used to love that voice. It hadn't changed at all in the last year. It was the same voice that I loved and would do anything to hear. I missed how she pronounced it.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

I didn't turn to look at her because I realized that it would be too painful. I might just break down and I wasn't ready for that.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hn"

She walked next to me; I could see her feet getting wet because of the waves. I want to touch her. The want was go tempting that I almost did it, but held myself back at the last moment.

The sun was setting and she commented on it. She said it was beautiful, I cold say the same for her.

I had to ask her though, why she broke it up with me. The urge to take her in my arms was too much but it had to wait.

"Why?"

She understood, I could see it in her eyes. She looked so sad that I regretted it then and there. But it had to be done, I had to get her back.

"Does it really matter?" I sighed.

"A lot, I need to know why. Sakura."

Saying her name still had the same affect on me. It was like I was sent spiraling into my own happy vertigo. I didn't mind that feeling at all.

"It is a long story", she lied.

"I have time; I am not in a hurry to go anywhere."

I wasn't lying, even though a part of me didn't want her to say anything. Just to tell me she still loved me. And another small part of me was telling me to run away and to hide, because I would be giving myself to this weakness again.

My insides were in turmoil but at the same time I knew what was happening. Strange.

"Because..."

"…Because?"

She sighed and bent her head down, staring at her feet. She still had that habit of looking at her feet when she was nervous. Her pink locks hid her face form my view.

"My father didn't approve of you."

That was surprising; I thought that her father liked me. I had met him on some occasions. I turned to stare at her and she suddenly looked apologetic.

"Don't get me wrong, but it's not your fault. I came to know what really happen."

I continued to stare at her, and she took in a deep breath and looked into my eyes. I missed them too. Her green eyes looked at me with the same emotion like they had looked at me when we were still together.

"You know Ami, right? The same girl that was, well, obsessed with you. She came and told me and my father that you cheated on me with her. That she was pregnant with your baby. I didn't believe her at first but then she really was pregnant."

"Dad was outraged and kept on screaming. And I kept on crying. But I still didn't believe her until Sai came around and showed me photos."

"Photos, that had you kissing her."

My eyes widened as I took in the information. I had never kissed Ami nor did I sleep with her. And why had Sai done that. Sakura laughed painfully.

"Turns out that that all was lies, every single one of them. But I only found out after I broke up with you. Sai told me everything. Ami blackmailed him into telling me lies. But he didn't know how she got pregnant."

"And the photos, Ami's brother could do that. It was really us kissing, but he put Ami photo instead of me."

She was crying now, her tears were flowing down and she tried her best to keep them under control. I wanted to wipe then away.

"But I couldn't tell you, after all that. I shouldn't have believed them in the least bit. And I am so very sorry for not telling you. I thought that you hated me, you know after that. I am……am…….so sorry."

"And I know sorry won't make everything okay. I want you…….back Sasu-mmpphh."

That was all I needed to know. I pressed my mouth against her and watched as her eyes widened before closing. She still tasted like strawberry's and honey.

Perfect.

"I love you."

She gasped against my mouth as we broke apart for air. I smiled, how long has it been since I smiled. I didn't need to answer her; she already could see my answer in my eyes.

She smiled again. Maybe it really didn't matter that we had broken up, because she was back in my arms again and that was all I really needed to live.

...

...

...

...

_If I stopped breathing, would you stop breathing with me?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_A/N: Holy god I am on a roll. Yay!!!! i don't like it so much but well, your the once that really matter. Right?_

_If there are any grammer mistakes. Do forgive me._

_Like it? Don't like it?_

_Long? Short?_

_I didn't think the last version of this was good enough so here it is._

_Review._


End file.
